


Las perversiones de Tom y Hadrian Riddle

by Lhgaunt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Belly Kink, Cock Slut Harry, Come Eating, Consensual Kink, Crossdressing Kink, Drinking, Incest, Intersex, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Parent/Child Incest, Size Kink, Wandless Magic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhgaunt/pseuds/Lhgaunt
Summary: Soy nueva en Ao3 y horrible en resumenes, muchas advertencias, hay muchos juegos sexuales y no sexuales sucios con respecto a la orina y el excremento e ingerimiento de estos junto con incesto a futuro, embarazos masculinos, fetiches extraños y mas. Leer bajo su propia advertencia.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 6





	Las perversiones de Tom y Hadrian Riddle

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter no me pertenece. Por favor, lea bajo su propia advertencia.

Narrador Omnipresente - Capítulo 1

Hadrian tarareo felizmente mientras acariciaba su estómago redondeado de cuatro meses, sus hermosos ojos de esmeraldas brillaron en felicidad constante mientras se relajaba en su cómoda cama king size, tampoco pudo evitar mirar con amor el anillo de rubíes y esmeraldas que descansaba en su delicado dedo anular izquierdo.

Comenzó a salir con su ahora esposo cuando tenía tan solo 14 años y el otro 30, fue un secreto durante mucho tiempo y el mismo tuvo miedo de que su Tom solo estuviera jugando con el o que le estuviese siendo infiel ya que no tuvieron relaciones sexuales hasta sus 17 y admitía que no podia entender cómo Tom pudo estar tanto tiempo sin sexo, luego entendió que por amor el también estaría sin sexo el tiempo necesario.

Pocas semanas antes de perder su virginidad una cosa llevó a la otra y terminaron hablando de niños, a lo que Tom confesó que quería que una vez ambos estén listos alquilaran un vientre, Hadrian a este punto estaba increíblemente nervioso pero Tom malinterpretó las razones, por lo que el ojiverde tuvo que calmarlo y luego le confesó su mayor secreto rogando por que Tom no lo abandonara.

Cuando confesó que a pesar de haber nacido cómo hombre, tenia una extraña condición genética que provoco que naciera con órganos sexuales femeninos y que menstruaba, por lo tanto era capaz de quedar embarazado.

Hadrian nunca olvidaría la profunda felicidad (teñida de algo de desconcierto) en los hermosos ojos azules de Tom, solo superada cuando le mencionó que estaba embarazado.

Así que ahora aquí estaba, a sus 18 años con 10 meses de casado y con una hermosa barriga, aunque admitía haberse caído de culo cuando notó que sus pechos se inflamaron y fue corriendo a su sanador, quien le dijo que era normal y que su cuerpo se estaba preparando para amamantar, que una vez que su hijo ya haya nacido se achicarían algo pero siempre estarían mas sobresalientes que los pechos de un hombre regular, Hadrian no se quejaba en realidad, ya que ahora podía usar lenceria de ambas partes.

Cuando sintió que las barreras de la mansión le informaron que su amado había vuelto del ministerio sonrió alegramente y salió de la habitación principal para luego caminar hacia la entrada, vistiendo lo que siempre usaba en casa: Una camisa de Tom que le llega hasta casi la rodilla con solo 4 botones abrochados y sin ropa interior. 

Llegó a la entrada justo cuando Tom le entregaba su capa de día al elfo doméstico y hacía sonar sus huesos, luciendo cansado pero tan guapo como siempre. 

\- ¿Amor? - dijo H suavemente, Tom inmediatamente miró en dirección a su pequeño marido y sus ojos se llenaron de amor, fue rápidamente y lo abrazó por su cintura de muñeca, respirando su acogedor aroma natural a cítricos para luego darle un cariñoso beso en sus esponjosos labios. 

\- Princesa - suspiró suavemente Tom relajandose en la presencia de su amado mientras acariciaba también el bulto de bebé, H lo miro con preocupacion. 

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que vayamos a recostarnos y luego comemos en la habitación? - sugirió, Tom le sonrió y luego de un beso fueron caminando hacia su suite simplemente disfrutando la presencia del otro. 

Ni bien llegaron Tom cayó sin fuerzas en la gran cama y H, luego de un pequeño resoplido cariñoso fue a buscar un calzoncillo nuevo para el mayor, desapareciendo la ropa del trabajo con un movimiento de mano y luego vistiendolo con el apretado boxer con otro. 

\- Gracias, mi amor - agradeció T dándose la vuelta y quedando sentado en la cama, dejando notar el bulto en su ropa interior por que a pesar de que su miembro estaba dormido tenia un tamaño generoso - ¿Quieres beber? - le preguntó a H quien había comenzado a acercarse a la cama, pero apresuro el paso cuando su marido dijo eso y no tardó en arrodillarse entre las piernas del hombre. 

Con una pequeña mano bajó los boxers lo suficiente cómo para que el hermoso pene de 20cm dormido de su esposo saliera con un ligero rebote, golpeandolo en la mejilla suavemente. 

T le hizo una seña a H instandolo a que lo haga y antes de que pueda terminar de hacerla los bonitos labios ya se habian envuelto alrededor de la punta de su pene haciendo que sonriera suavemente. 

Relajó su vejiga y simplemente dejó ir el cálido líquido en la boca dispuesta y ansiosa de su esposo. 

Eso es algo que realmente llevan haciendo desde su luna de miel. 

Tom siempre supo que tenía bastante fetiche por la orina aunque nunca pensó que alguien podría beberla a diario, hasta que mientras experimentaban su pequeño se enamoró del sabor y comenzó a beber de su orina mucho más seguido, eso sorprendió a Tom mucho aunque siempre estaba más que dispuesto a orinar en la boca de su amor.

Fue un mes despues de estar casados que notó que Hadrian tardaba mucho en el baño, preocupado fue a ver cuando lo encontró orinando en vasos (estaba llenando el segundo vaso de orina en ese momento) y luego vio, estupefacto, cómo su H tomaba su propia orina con gusto. 

Su amor se vio realmente avergonzado y Tom descartó con sus preocupaciones cuando simplemente sonrió y recostó al menor en el piso, para luego lamer ansiosamente su bonito coño con orina.

Desde ese momento ninguno de los dos usa el baño para más que defecar, y cuando Tom no está en la casa orina en un recipiente para enviarselo a Hadrian con un elfo.

Por supuesto que Hadrian sigue tomando bebidas normales, pero su primera preferencia es la orina. 

Cuando H quedó embarazado estaban preocupados de que le haga mal al bebé, por lo que luego de que un sanador asqueado les dijera que en realidad no afectaba al bebe, lo obliviaron rápidamente, menos personas lo sepan mejor. 

Volviendo al presente, una vez que el cálido líquido dejo de salir y la barriga de H se sintiera agradablemente cálida, el pene de Tom estaba duro e hinchado, aumentando su tamaño a unos importantes 24cm. 

H sonrió y correspondió la mirada oscurecida de su marido, se levantó y, desabrochandose los botones de la camisa provocando que esta caiga sobre sus hombros perezosamente se subió a horcajadas sobre Tom quien se había sentado en el medio de la cama y dirigiendo el hermoso mastíl hacia su ya humedo coño se dejó caer, tomando todo de una vez y ya recibiendolo facilmente luego de 10 meses de sexo continuo, aunque eso no hizo menos placentero.

En vez de comenzar a montarlo, dejó que Tom lo acostara boca arriba mientras que el enroscaba sus piernas en las caderas del mayor, de modo que este tenía facil alcanze a esos bonitos pezones rosados. 

En esa posición se acostaron cómodamente mientras que Tom se prendió a un pezón y comenzó a mamarlo al mismo tiempo que H acariciaba los rizos oscuros en su cabeza instandolo a beber más, ambos soltaron un gemido de satisfacción cuando el pezon estimulado comenzó a gotear. 

Eso lo habian estado haciendo desde que los pequeños pechos comenzaron a crecer, al principio comenzó como un simple juego durante el sexo pero luego un dia mientras dormian Tom se había prendido al pezon de H, ambos amaron la sensación. 

H habia dicho que quizá todo esto es una especie de efecto que tenía Tom por nunca haber recibido lactancia materna, Tom no lo negó y dijo que era muy probable. 

Al parecer debido a tanta estimulación, las glandulas mamarias comenzaron a trabajar antes y poco despues de que H cumpliera tres meses las primeras gotas de leche comenzaron a salir y ambos amaron aquello, por lo que siempre que Tom quería simplemente se prendia del pezon y comenzaba a mamar, la mayoria de las veces también el pene de Tom simplemente se quedaba en el acogedor calor que era el interior de su amado. 

Sin notarlo ambos se quedaron dormidos en esa posición, el primero en despertarse fue H aproximadamente cinco horas despues y lo que hizo fue mirar amorosamente a su marido quien habia cambiado de pezon y lo chupaba perezosamente mientras dormia. 

Tom se despertó y notando la situacion le sonrió con los ojos a su amado mientras sin dejar de mamar comenzaba a embestir el estrecho canal en el que estaba incrustado arrancandole un agudo y hermoso gemido al pequeño. 

Ambos acabaron bastante rápido y en el corto lapso que tom utilizó para retirarse H hizo aparecer un vaso el cual puso en su coño, donde exprimió todo el semen de su esposo para luego tomarlo con un gemido de satisfacción. 

\- ¿Le pido la comida a los elfos? - preguntó Tom, H le sonrió suavemente y asintió mientras se acurrucaba contra el mayor. 

Diez minutos después apareció una gran bandeja con dos platos de sopa, dos vasos vacios para Hadrian y dos vasos de jugo de calabaza para Tom. 

Hadrian sonrió y arrodillandose en la cama fue colocando uno a uno los vasos en su coño llenándolos de orina dorada y cálida, Tom se inclinó para poder lamer y limpiar bien las partes de su amor antes de que ambos comenzaran a comer. 

Cuando terminaron la comida y se recostaron saciados, pocos minutos despues H hizo amague de levantarse pero Tom simplemente lo abrazó más hacia sí.

\- Tommy, necesito ir al baño - dijo H esperando ser liberado, Tom adoptó una mirada pensativa y se inclinó para tomar el tazón vacío de sopa. 

\- ¿Puedes hacer aquí, amor? - preguntó, H se vio desconcertado por un momento antes de que al parecer le atraiga la idea ya que gateó hasta que su bonito culo quedó sobre donde Tom habia puesto el tazón en la cama. 

\- ¿Esa posición está bien? - preguntó H, tratnado de evitar errarle a el tazón. 

\- Si, princesa, además tengo una vista perfecta de tu hermoso trasero y tu perfecto coño rosado y usado - dijo el mayor, inclinandose y dejando un beso sobre el apretado anillo de musculos del ano.

Poco tiempo después T vió cómo el ano comenzaba a hacer presión de adentro hacia afuera, fue fascinante de ver y casi se corre con tan solo ver cómo el excremento comenzaba a salir del bonito trasero de su amor. 

La caca sorprendentemente no tenia mal olor y era de un suave color marrón, ni muy líquida ni muy dura. 

H finalmente terminó luego de tres soretes y cuando iba a levantarse chilló suavemente al notar que su marido agarró sus caderas, luego gimió sorprendido y exitado al sentir una lengua en su entrada. 

Tom a su vez gimió al probar la combinación del sabor natural de su amor y el salado del excremento. 

Una vez el mayor se aseguro de que su esposo este bien limpio palmeó suavemente una mejilla para señalarle el hecho, Harry volvió a sentarse con los ojos algo tontos de lujuria. 

\- ¿Te gusta la idea de jugar con mierda, amor? - preguntó Tom, H asintió tontamente ganandose una sonrisa - Mira que bonitos son tus soretes, cariño - dijo Tom, H se inclino a penas para poder ver su mierda y gimió - ¿Quieres tocarlo? - dijo Tom y H asintio ansiosamente por lo que el mayor le acercó más el tarro. 

H metió su delicada mano y al tocar la textura cremosa de la mierda gimió mientras agarraba un puñado. 

\- ¿Puedes lanzar el hechizo de proteccion? - dijo H, T lo hizo rapidamente, el hechizo duraba 9 horas y protegia al feto de cualquier cosa que pueda afectarlo, como no sabian si la mierda le haria algo era mejor prevenir que lamentar. 

H al sentir el cosquilleo abrio la boca y con su lengua y dientes se aseguro de sacar toda la mierda de su mano, luego tragó y gimió nuevamente exitado moliendo su coño contra las sabanas. 

Tom estaba increiblemente duro nuevamente y tomando un puñado de mierda con una mano mientras con la otra maniobraba al mas pequeño, esparció la mierda sobre el coño goteante y se hundio en el, amando la sensación de el excremento sobre su miembro y las apretadas paredes del ojiverde mientras que metia sus dedos sucios en la linda boquita dispuesta y a pesar de haberse corrido rapido antes no duro mas de dos minutos en volver a llenar con esperma a su esposo, ni tampoco duro en salir y lamer absolutamente todo el coño, limpiandolo de la caca y su semilla hasta que estuvo reluciente y Hadrian a este punto era un desastre jadeante y tembloroso despues de tener múltiples orgasmos, sin embargo, eso no le impidió inclinarse para lamer el miembro sucio y dormido de el mayor, limpiandolo y antes de que pueda retirarse sintió el familiar líquido cálido comenzar a caer en su boca, por lo que lo tomó hasta que no salió más. 

Una vez que Tom lanzó un simple hechizo refrescante sobre ambas bocas y dejo el tazón sobre la bandeja, se acurrucaron, el mayor prendiendose facilmente al pezon del mas pequeño y comenzando a mamar mientras acariciaba el redondeado vientre. 

\- Creo que descubrimos un nuevo y delicioso fetiche - murmuró Hadrian en los rizos de su marido quien mordió suavemente el pezon en afirmación sacandole un lindo puchero al ojiverde. 

\- ¿Te gustó comer mierda? - preguntó H, Tom se desprendió del pezon para hablar. 

\- Sorprendentemente me encantó, si no te molesta definitivamente estaremos jugando más con ella de nuevo - dijo Tom. 

\- Si, aunque quiero probar de tu mierda - dijo Hadrian, Tom sonrió en el pezón. 

\- Si, definitivamente lo haras - murmuró - Siento que hay algo que quieres decirme ¿Que es, amor? - preguntó, Hadrian suspiró ante eso. 

\- Cuando nazca ¿Puedo tomar de su orina? - preguntó, Tom parpadeó. 

\- Si, amor, puedes beber la orina de nuestro futuro hijo siempre que desees, aunque probablemente peleare con el por tu rica leche - murmuró volviendo a mamar, H rio con amor. 

\- Tengo dos pezones, mi amor, siempre puedo tener a uno en cada uno - dijo tranquilamente - Además, me gustaría probar eso de hacernos encima o en la comida ¿Que dices? Realmente me exita eso de estar sucio - Preguntó, los ojos de Tom brillaron en lujuria mientras succionaba más ansiosamente y apretaba el trasero respingon, ninguno tardo en dormirse luego de eso.


End file.
